


Leather, Lace, Secrets and Lies

by BriarNChant (MrsVisyakSinger)



Series: Ever After High Smut [2]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lace, Leather, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsVisyakSinger/pseuds/BriarNChant
Summary: A secret party called 'The Leather and Lace Bash' is taking place at a club in Wonderland. While the party might be fun, Dexter and Raven slip out to have their own little private party only to be interrupted by the last two people they would've expected...Apparently secrets and lies follow up leather and lace pretty well. Rated Mature for smut. Dexter/Raven, Darise and a few other pairs but, central to Dexter/Raven and Darise (Daring/Cerise).





	1. Prep for The Leather and Lace Bash

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This fic is from my FF.net account; I will be moving all my EAH fics to my AO3 account, this is just one of many. EAH belongs to Mattel, I made up the 'Leather and Lace' bash as well as 'The High Card' nightclub, just roll with it. Once again, there is smut in this fic (not to start with but, be patient). Anyway, I am writing Dexter, Raven and co as high school seniors aka all roughly 18 so, no 'underage' warning. Thanks and enjoy!

If there was one thing Wonderlandians knew how to do, it was throwing a party.

 

Invites had been going out through exclusive Mirrorcasts. Said Mirrorcasts could only be seen by Mirrorpad addresses that checked out as okay. For example, Duchess Swan had heard nothing about this exclusive party since it was known that she tried to ruin the True Hearts Day dance last year.

 

Even Blondie hadn't been reporting about these exclusive Mirrorcasts on her Mirrorcast if only to secure her invite. This whole 'exclusive party' was being kept under wraps very well. In fact, not until today, the first day of Spring Break and the night before the party did Cedar Wood's Mirrorpad finally get word of the party.

 

The details were pretty simple. This party was going to be happening in Wonderland at The High Card, a nightclub that was very selective about guests and when it chose to open it's doors at all. 

 

Apparently, Melody Piper was booked to spin and if True Hearts Day had been any indicator, this party was going to be just as pumping and filled with hexellent party time chaos, perhaps even more. 

 

That was the other thing. 

 

This wasn't some 'free-for-all' party. Oh, no. It was specifically called: The Leather and Lace Bash. The dress code was leather and lace. No ballgowns, no formal wear, but, essentially, outfits based around the theme of leather and lace. 

 

Of course, no one was expected to go out and get leather pants but, at least one element of leather or lace should be present in one's chosen outfit for the soiree. 

 

* * *

 

Maddie poured herself a cup of tea as she hummed. She was very excited for tonight, but, she was more excited for Raven. Here was finally a night that Dexter and Raven could spend having fun without having to cut it short due to school work or other nuisances.

 

"What do you think?" Raven walked into the room.

 

Maddie had just picked up her tea for a sip and nearly spit it out at the sight of Raven, in the best way possible, "Raven! You look simply, positively, hexellently amazing!"

 

"You really think so?" Raven asked.

 

"I would never lie to you," Maddie crossed her arms and then giggled, "And I'm sure Dexter would agree with me."

 

"Maddie!" Raven felt herself blushing.

 

"What?" Maddie smirked as she went to take another sip of her tea.

 

"Never mind," Raven changed the subject, "Anyway, I should probably pick something out to wear."

 

Maddie nodded in agreement, "You can't go in your pjs because it's not a Pajama Tea Party."

 

* * *

 

Dexter stood in front of a mirror and was practicing his greetings for later tonight when he saw Raven. They'd been dating exclusively for quite a while now, but, tonight he really wanted to put the 'charm' in Charming. 

 

Something in his bones told him tonight was going to be like no other night and he wanted to do his best to give Raven that unforgettable night he was imagining.

 

"Hey babe, you look gort...uh, great! You look great..."Dexter put his entire hand over his face in disappointment. There he went again with 'gort'. 

 

He sighed, shook his head no and once he regained his composure, he decided to try again, ""Rae, you..." He let out a bigger sigh at that one.

 

At that, the glasses-wearing prince only managed to let out a bigger sigh. 

 

Sure, he called Raven by the nickname 'Rae' often, but, usually when they were alone. It was a special little thing of theirs, something dare he say, exclusive. Same as their relationship.

 

He shrugged and decided he better get ready sooner than later because knowing his older brother, he'd have to wait hours for the bathroom. Therefore, he may as well get ready before Daring even started to get ready himself.

 

A distinct giggle came from the hall. That screechy laugh belonged to none other than Apple White. That meant that Daring was back...

 

Fast as he could, Dexter grabbed the clothes he planned on wearing tonight, ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

 

* * *

 

 

"Looks like everyone is here," Raven commented as she and Maddie got in line to enter The High Card.

 

Maddie smiled, "It's going to be a great party!"

 

Raven smiled back, hoping that Maddie was right. 

 

The crowd did look great; the leather and lace looks that the party-goers had chosen were very unique. 

 

Maddie was in a teal dress with a lace overlay and a darker leather teal jacket with some gold accents. Her gold earrings and shoes played up the accents on her jacket. Her hair was very different than the usual style she wore it in. Her normally curly locks were straightened, parted down the center and pulled into two buns. Only a little bit of her bangs hung down to frame her face.

 

The girls entered the club and surveying the room, Raven quickly spotted several familiar faces.

 

"Raven!" Apple waved and then started running towards her and Maddie.

 

"Oh, hey Apple," Raven was civil as always.

 

"Don't you two just look adorable!" Apple chimed, "I went minimal on the leather, I much prefer the look of lace."

 

Before Raven or Maddie could answer, Apple went on further.

 

"Oh, and if you're looking for Dexter, he's over by the refreshments with Daring," Apple spoke again.

 

Raven looked at Maddie for a moment.

 

"Go on," Maddie nudged her, "I'll catch up with you later."

 

"Alright," Raven wanted to be sure it was okay to leave her.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Raven saw Maddie going towards Kitty, Lizzie, and Alistair. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Wow," Dexter turned to see Raven coming towards him.

 

She looked beautiful, even in this dim club lighting. Her hair was straightened, and looking sleek and shiny as ever. Dexter thought she could be advertising magical shampoo of some sort but, no. 

 

There was no way anyone would end up with results as perfect as Raven's if they were to use a product; she was one of a kind and couldn't be duplicated. The black leather jacket and skirt combo looked amazing on her. Her dark purple-flowery tights served to provide the lace aspect of her outfit. The top she wore under her jacket stood out against the black and dark purple, it was a vibrant lavender.

 

"Hey, Dex," Raven was glad to see him.

 

"R-Raven," He was trying to form words, but, his mind wasn't allowing him to, "You..you look g-gort...great! Great, I meant great."

 

She couldn't help but laugh at him still being that nervous around her during greetings.

 

"You do too, look great I mean," Raven blushed in a combination of laugher and flattery. 

 

The two closed any remaining distance between them and embraced. They held onto one another for a little longer than usual. Just between the two of them, they felt safest when in each other's arms. Social gatherings might not be either one of their favorite things so, they were going to need that safety net of each other's arms tonight.

 

* * *

 

Melody Piper was not one to disappoint. She had quite the array of muse-ic for tonight and although the night was rolling on, the energy from her spinning had yet to die down.

 

Raven and Dexter had since taken it to the dance floor and this was maybe their third or fourth consecutive dance. They had danced several fast songs and now the tempo was slowing down. 

 

Their dancing slowed down to match the muse-ic. Next, Dexter did something a little bold and kissed Raven as they danced, he did his best to more or less keep in time with the muse-ic as he did this. He was well aware of how much muse-ic meant to Raven.

 

Catching onto her boyfriend's little idea, Raven couldn't help but smile as she pressed her forehead to his and pressed up closer to him. Using her peripheral vision, Raven spotted Maddie and Alistair in a mostly dark corner and it certainly looked like Maddie was working her mad charms on the boy. 

 

Maddie caught Raven's gaze for a second and winked as to say she was going to be a while and Raven could leave if she wanted.

 

"Dex?" Raven asked.

 

"What is it, Rae?" He looked at her.

 

Once more, Raven felt herself blush, "Wanna get out of here?"

 

He nodded yes and they scurried away from the dance floor, slipped out of The High Card at full speed.

 

* * *

 

Dexter knew just where they should head off to. He and Daring were welcome to their family's 'Summer Castle' that wasn't too far from the edge of Wonderland whenever they wanted. Luckily enough, it wouldn't be a long walk to get there from The High Card.

 

When they saw the castle in the distance,it started to rain. 

 

Dexter shrugged, not quite knowing what to do or say when Raven grabbed him and kissed him. He was dumbfounded...

 

Until he saw that Raven ended up running ahead to try and beat him to the castle. The head start Raven had taken gave her the upper hand, but, Dexter didn't have too hard a time catching up.

 

"I bet you'll never guess where we keep the secret spare key," Dexter figured she might, but, he wanted to see.

 

"Hm...you mean under the doormat?" Raven lifted up the doormat and there was the aforementioned key.

 

The pair laughed together and after letting themselves inside, they locked lips and felt that time stood still. All that was happening was this kiss, nothing else mattered.

 

Of course, they needed to come up for air eventually. Raven circled her arms around Dexter's neck and he had his hand on her hips, pulling her closer to him if possible. They started at each other longingly, lustful sparks clearly present in this gaze.

 

"Raven?" Dexter forced out a breath, he was very nervous.

 

"Yes?" She had to remember to breathe as well.

 

"D-Do..." He needed a minute. He removed his glasses and then, he gathered up every ounce of his courage to say what he had meant to say initially, "Do you want to get out of these wet clothes?"

 

To answer that question, Raven leaned her head forward to give him a feather-light kiss. She wanted nothing more than to get out of their wet clothes, as did he.

 

Dexter then swept Raven off her feet and started up the stairs.


	2. Meaningful First Time and Unexpected Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dexter and Raven's first time is perfect. But, their night is interrupted by the people they least expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some Dexter/Raven smut :)

Dexter and Raven had made it upstairs and they were in the Master Suite of the Charming family's Summer Castle.

Their wet clothes now adorned the floor and they were naked on the bed together, just staring at each other. They were out of breath from kissing and touching, they had yet to move further than that. 

Dexter opened up the top drawer of the nightstand and took out a brand new box of condoms. He'd made a stop here last weekend and dropped off this box on the whim that he and Raven may end up alone here together over Spring Break. That very fantasy of his was happening for real—right in this moment. He was glad to have prepared for it.

He put one of the condoms on and then looked up at Raven again, her smile back was reassuring. 

She lay back and spread her legs, nodding for him to come forward and enter her.

"You're sure about this, right?" Dexter asked.

"I'm sure," She was firm in her decision.

"If I hurt you or do something you don't like, please, tell me to stop,” Dexter’s voice shook with worry.

She nodded, "You're not going to hurt me, Dex. I know you never would."

He leaned over and captured her mouth in a kiss, not yet entering her. He broke their kiss, backed up, and then scooted forward to line himself up to Raven’s sex. 

However, before proceeding he looked in her eyes once more, glad to see that certain spark in them. It wasn't the lustful spark that had led them here tonight but, rather one that was ever present in her eyes. 

That spark was part of who she was; it stemmed from the fact that she knew she didn't have to be evil. It was a confirmation that she could live her story as she wanted and in fact, this was more of what had made Dexter fall in love with her.

"H-Here I go," Slowly but surely, Dexter advanced forward and entered her.

Raven yelped at the initial pinch and then moaned at the sensation of being filled, Dexter uttered a moan himself. Although they were relatively new to this, they understood the basics and proceeded as such.

Dexter moved in and out of Raven, keeping his pace slow. The heat between them was rising by the second and Dexter didn't think he could take it any longer.

"R-Raven, I'm gonna..." Even though he was wearing a condom, Dexter still pulled out as he came.

The young prince was panting and sweaty, so was Raven. She'd enjoyed that just as much as he had. But, the clear difference was that he had finished while she hadn't.

Dexter quickly discarded the now used condom and grabbed a towel from a nearby dresser and handed it to Raven. 

She smiled up at him and accepted the towel. While she hadn't bled very much at all, she had bled some and it was nice to take care of that mess.

"Thanks," Raven kissed Dexter on the cheek.

"You're welcome," He pressed his forehead to hers, "Raven?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

His cheeks flushed red and even though it was tough to get out, he felt bad that he didn't make her orgasm. 

Of course, he knew that it wasn't fair for him to experience an orgasm while she hadn't. When Raven asked what he had in mind, he pulled her into a ravaging kiss and then kissed his way down her neck and then to her chest. Raven expected him to stop but, with her approval, he continued to kiss his way down her body until he came to the apex of her legs.

He stuck his tongue into her warmth and began flicking it about in an effort to please Raven.

"Ah...Dex...Oh, Dex!" Raven gripped the sheets.

She allowed herself to sink further back into the pillows as Dexter continued stroke her folds with his tongue.

 

* * *

 

Every part of Raven felt like it was on fire and she could only imagine how red her cheeks were right now. She felt her mind just slip away from her; only the burning sensation over taking her body was in her thoughts. She gave an unintelligible cry of pleasure as she came in Dexter's mouth.

Dexter lifted his head up and he and Raven smiled at each other. They were very pleased with the way things had played out tonight. 

Undoubtedly, they were going to be exhausted in the morning, maybe less so than anyone who was still out partying but, exhausted either way. 

All they really wanted to do now was curl up together and sleep until they had to wake up. Even though they were both not too keen on the idea of leaving the bed, Dexter got up and went back over to the dresser if only to grab himself some boxers and a t-shirt for Raven to wear as pajamas.

"Is this okay?" Dexter handed her the t-shirt.

"More than okay," Raven accepted the t-shirt and slipped it on, she chuckled at remembering her earlier conversation with Maddie about 'pjs'.

 

* * *

 

The pair was on the bed together again and they embraced, not being able to contain themselves from kissing for very long. They were prepared to fall asleep in the midst of a make-out session. 

Of course, that was until the door opened...

"Dexter?" Daring turned on the light. Of course, he would come here of all places after the party.

"Raven?" Said the girl on Daring's arm.

For a second, Dexter and Raven stared wide-eyed at each other. They were completely dumbfounded by the girl holding tight to Daring's arm.

"Cerise?" Raven choked out.

In true 'Cerise fashion', she pulled her hood forward and attempted to hide her face. 

There was sure some explaining to be done.


	3. Reminiscing and Sleeplessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daring and Cerise explain which leads to Cerise reminiscing...Dexter probably won't get any sleep tonight.

Dexter and Raven were still having trouble forming sentences. On the one hand, their minds were on overload having just taken each other's virginity and then their minds were further on overload because of Daring showing up with Cerise.

"We can explain," Cerise lifted her eyes up while she attempted to pull her hood further down.

"That would help," Raven spoke again and Dexter nodded to agree with her.

"Cerise and I are secretly dating," Daring started it off.

"And we came back here because we didn't think you guys were here..." Cerise continued as she was finally succeeding in covering some of her face.

"But, clearly we were beaten back here and you took the Master Suite.That’s fair. We'll take the room down the hall," Daring decided to be very diplomatic.

He figured it was best to leave his brother and Raven alone. Not to mention, he could feel the embarrassment and want to leave radiating off of Cerise.

Before either Dexter or Raven could respond to that, Daring and Cerise had slammed the door to the Master Suite closed and had already sprinted down the hall.

* * *

 

"They should know that they don't have to be embarrassed," Dexter grabbed his glasses off of the night table, "Especially around us."

Raven sighed, "I don't know why they feel like they have to hide that they're together..."

"Apple," Dexter's eyes widened as he started to put pieces of this very broken up puzzle together.

"What about her?"

"I think Daring is scared of what Apple might do to Cerise if she finds out..."

"But, Ashlynn and Hunter date and they're fine. Then there's us and Apple hasn't done anything to us," Raven did have a point.

“Yeah but, we have nothing to do with my brother," Dexter made an equally good point.

While both Dexter and Raven knew that it sounded a little crazy, they were well aware that Apple wasn't as clean and pristine as she acted. And, she was excelling in taking more Evilnomics classes...

But, would she really stoop that low? Especially over a guy? Well, if that guy was Daring, possibly.

Maybe they weren't together but, Apple had always been a little possessive of the young prince because she was convinced that they were going to get married eventually. He and Dexter had been Royals and had always belonged to her, The Queen B. 

Of course, then Dexter became a Rebel and even though Apple barely batted an eyelash at that, she clung to Daring more so than usual after Dexter and Raven decided to go steady.

* * *

Cerise held her head in her hands. She was not at all a trusting individual however, she had the utmost trust in Raven. And even though she may not admit it to everyone, she indeed trusted Daring. 

It wasn't Cerise’s intention to be freaking out but, the fact that she and Daring had fled down the hall at full speed meant that in the morning – when the sun was up rather – they would have to explain everything and probably from the beginning. 

From the 'handsome prince in distress' to the sporadic secret meetings to the catching feelings to the kisses and to the first time she and Daring had made love.

Perhaps not, but each and every one of these memories flooded Cerise's head in this very moment; especially that last one. That was when her family secret had come out as well. 

She remembered every detail, down to the weather that day...

* * *

 

_Cedar had gone home for the weekend, leaving Cerise completely alone in her dorm. Maddie had just been here to help her with their Chemythstry assignment._

_But, now that Maddie was gone, Cerise was all alone again. She looked out the window to see the foggy day outside. It was probably cold out. Not cold enough that a run wouldn't be unreasonable. Right now would be the best time to go for a run if only to avoid being out after dark. When Cerise was about to put shoes on, she heard a knock at the door._

" _Daring?" Her eyes widened at seeing him when she opened the door._

“ _Hello, Cerise. May I come in?" He asked._

" _Uh...Of course," She said, not knowing what else to say, "Not to sound rude but, what are you doing here?"_

" _I came to see you."_

_She looked away when he said and began instinctively pulling her hood down._

_Why did he come to see her? They didn't have anything to discuss…Did they?_

_Kissing here and there didn't mean anything, not if they weren't an item. Falling asleep together was one thing if someone had seen them that day in the forest but, no one had. She'd run off before giving anyone that chance._

" _Why?" She wouldn't look at him._

_He frowned at her question. She didn't seem all that enthusiastic about him being here. But, he wanted to see her again._

_The secret meetings just weren't cutting it, he thought that those meetings, while most of them were coincidental, were also fate._

_Moreover, Daring was fated to eat his words about Royals and Rebels being from two different worlds and Cerise was part of that omen. He couldn't have asked for a better way to have been proven wrong than by way of Cerise._

" _B-because...Because I need you," Daring took a knee as his face reddened._

_Cerise looked down at him and saw that he was holding one of her hands. She also noticed that he was incredibly flustered. Only in this moment did she see the resemblance between the Charming brothers._

" _Daring," Cerise dared speak again, "There's a problem with that...I, there's...so much you don't know about me and even after I told you, I don't think you'd still need me."_

" _Then tell me, fair maiden. Tell me, Cerise," Daring looked up at her._

_Her eyes filled with tears of worry. Would he rat her out and ruin her life? Would he pull away from her suddenly and never offer her a passing glance again? She wasn't sure she could put herself on the line like this. Before crossing that line, she had to be certain that Daring would never breathe a word to anyone._

_After he swore his word, Cerise opened her locket and began telling Daring that her family had a secret._

_Her words came out in measured sentences, each depending on his reaction or lack thereof. When she had finished her explanation, she pulled back her hood to reveal her ears to him._

_She finally closed her eyes and allowed her tears to fall. She was waiting for the sound of the door closing and when she had yet to hear it, she opened her eyes._

_Daring still stood in front of her and he then brought a hand forward to move a strand of hair out of her face and wipe one of her newly fallen tears. Slowly but surely, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms tightly around her._

" _Would it be too bold of me to suggest that we need each other?" He whispered._

_She found herself hugging him back and resting her head on his shoulder. They stayed like this for a bit before they moved onto her bed._

_Even then, Cerise had stayed wrapped in Daring's arms as he ran his hands through her hair. They sat in this comfortable silence for a while, not very motivated to do anything but sit there together._

_That was when Daring nuzzled her and brushed up against one of her ears…Did he have any idea what he was doing?_

" _Daring," Cerise blushed, "I should warn you, my ears are kind of..."_

_He did it again and had her blushing more._

" _...sensitive."_

" _I'll stop at once," He apologized._

_That made her blush even more. He sure was Charming...But, she had to know for certain._

" _Daring?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _If we need each other, would you say that we could belong to each other?"_

_He stared at her for a minute, picking up on the fact that wolves were protective of their mates and another thing stared him in the face right now. He could lose her if he didn't find a way to hold onto her._

_Princess-shmincess, he wanted to be with Cerise. That was a crazy notion to have in his head at all but, he was going to be with Cerise for as long as he could._

_Starting right this second!_

" _Yes, yes I would," He was firm in his statement and then pulled her into a kiss._

_It felt amazing to be kissing her again. Maybe he would kiss her until they fell asleep, like that time in the forest. Or like that time behind her house, or the other handful of times they'd kissed. But, this time would surely be different because they didn't have to stop so abruptly._

_Cerise broke their kiss, she was usually the one to do that._

_She stared at him, some kind of look between fear and excitement was present in her eyes. She removed his crown, messed up his hair a little bit and then pulled his face close, not allowing their lips to touch, however._

" _Be mine, Daring. Please?"_

_He noticed the way she lifted up slightly to grind her hips against his. It was very apparent that she had felt the bulge in his jeans that he had been trying to get rid of or at least hide. At least now he didn't have to hide it._

" _If you'll be mine, m'lady," He pressed back up against her and met her eyes with that same fear and excitement._

* * *

 

"It's alright," Daring put an arm around Cerise, "Dexter and Raven are on our side, we have nothing to worry about."

Cerise looked up at him and smiled slightly, "You're right. But, I still feel bad..."

"Because we kept this from them..." Daring sighed. That hadn't been one of their better ideas.

"Yeah," The hooded maiden sighed and then blinked, still looking back on the memory of their first time.

* * *

 

_While it would have been easier to undress themselves, Daring and Cerise took to undressing one another._

_Daring insisted upon ladies first and allowed Cerise to have her way with him as she undressed him. She was very gentle in her manner of undressing him. First went his jacket, then his sweater vest and finally, his shirt. She took great care in removing his articles of clothing and she ran her hands down his chiseled features. His biceps, his pecs, and his abs were almost unreal. He was even better than she had imagined._

_Next came ridding him of those jeans. She left him in nothing but his underwear because it was high time he strip her out of her clothes, they could remove their undergarments later._

_Daring then pulled Cerise close until there was barely any space between them. He unclasped her hood by the chain and let it fall to the ground, he smiled when Cerise looked down and blushed. While the expected next move was to start on her dress, he took a different approach._

_He ran his hands through her hair, letting his hands trail down her sides until he came to her waist. Next, his hands gripped her hips and then slid down under her. He squeezed her taut ass and then pulled her stockings off in one swift motion._

_Only now did Daring turn his attention to her dress. He kissed her from shoulder to shoulder even before her dress was completely off. Cerise could have wriggled the rest of the way out of it to help Daring but, it was worth making him work for it._

_She was left in her bra and panties. Though, she quickly reached up for one of her bed sheets in order to try and cover up._

_Daring met her gaze with a pleading look to stop, "You don't need to cover your beauty."_

_She dropped the sheet and looked back at Daring. He was looking her up and down; really taking in the sight of her._

_The prince was in shock and awe as to why Cerise would want to hide such a lovely figure under heavy clothing day in and day out. Once more, he closed the distance between the two of them and he slid down the straps of Cerise's bra._

" _May I?" He asked._

_As if she wasn't already blushing like mad, the softness in Daring's voice as he asked prevented words from coming out of Cerise's mouth so, she nodded yes._

_He removed her bra and almost lost himself completely. Sure, maybe he'd gotten intimate with someone before but, she wasn't someone he'd cared about this much._

_In fact, he didn't even remember her name...He certainly hadn't been this glad to be in that other girl's company._

_Daring reached forward and cupped a breast in each hand, making sure to softly squeeze them and then moved onto massaging them._

" _Ah..." Cerise gave a small moan._

_The prince now blushed himself. Her breasts were more than enough to fill his hands and if he could get a sound out of her like that now, he wondered what she'd sound like once things got more heated._

_He moved his hands back down to her waist and pulled her into a kiss. The feeling of her breasts squished up against his chest was magnificent. Honestly, if this was all they did tonight that would be just fine with him._

* * *

 

It was as if Daring's arms had this magic quality to them. Whenever Cerise was wrapped in them, she felt protected from even the worst of the world. Right now, her idea of the worst of the world was that impending morning confrontation but low and behold: Daring had wrapped his arms around her, held her tight and was making her forget all about it.

She shifted slightly if only to be able to lean on him for support more comfortably. As she shifted, she felt something in the pocket of Daring's leather jacket and with curiosity getting the better of her, she reached into his pocket and pulled out a very familiar potion bottle. Instantly, she started giggling.

"What's so funny, hm?" He smiled at her.

"This," She presented the bottle to him.

"What's so funny about a Contraceptive Potion?" He chuckled knowingly

"That this is a brand new bottle."

They both started laughing. In fact, Contraceptive Potions were good for six months after opening however, their last bottle had lasted them maybe less than half of that. Their first bottle was such a crucial detail in their first time.

* * *

 

_Underwear was officially off and before anything further, Daring wanted to make sure that Cerise was going to have a good time. She knelt up and Daring slid underneath her, his face was mere inches from her vulva. He caught his breath before she lowered herself onto his face._

_Cerise's breath hitched when she felt Daring's tongue inside her. She would have abandoned herself to nothing but the motion of his tongue but, she decided that his arousal needed some attention too._

_She leaned forward and at first only took some of him in her mouth. He was quite large and Cerise honestly thought she might choke. As she got a little more confident, she dismissed that thought and took in as much of him as she could._

_She felt Daring stop what he was doing when she ran her tongue down his length, he hadn't been expecting that. They got themselves comfy again and went back sucking each other off._

_They both came up for air at the same moment and were panting heavily. Cerise wanted nothing more than to see Daring's face and she lay down next to him and tried to give a collected smirk as she saw just how red his face was._

_It was even redder than when he'd been flustered!_

" _Oh, Cerise," He panted still and then got off the bed, dug something out of his jacket pocket and then sat back down on the bed, "I fully intend to thank you for that."_

" _What's in your hand?" She lifted herself up with her elbows to see._

_He gave over the small potion bottle and allowed Cerise to read the label. It read:_

_CONTRACEPTIVE POTION_

_-FOR ALL LOVERS_

_-EACH LOVER IS TO TAKE TWO SIPS BEFORE LOVE MAKING_

_-PREVENTS CONCEPTION AND TRANSMISSION OF DISEASES_

_-EXP. 6 MONTHS AFTER OPENING_

" _Where did you get this?" Cerise flipped back the label to look at the inner label with more information._

_He didn't answer at first but her inquisitive glare beat it out of him, "Hunter..."_

" _Where did he get this?"_

" _An apothecary not too far outside of town."_

_Cerise giggled, so that was where Hunter and Ashlynn ran off to on Friday afternoons once classes ended. She also noted that the seal on this bottle was yet to be broken._

_Finally getting her chance to use that collected smirk, she twisted the bottle open and took two sips. She then handed it to Daring and he took two sips before twisting the bottle shut and placing it on Cerise's nightstand._

" _Shall we?" He asked, calm as ever._

" _Let's," She attacked him with a ferocious kiss and rocked them back into the bed, allowing Daring to be on top at least this first time._

_Whilst in this passionate embrace, Daring joined his body to hers and Cerise arched upward to take all of him. The pair realized that they had to keep their voices down other wise they would alert everyone to as to what they were doing._

_Kissing helped with keeping quiet. When they had to come up for air their breathing was reduced to short, sharp gasps and even still they made an effort to hush their breathing._

_They heaved against each other and found a rhythm albeit a slow one. They stopped kissing for a moment for their eyes to meet._

_In this gaze, was the mutual idea of speeding up. The speed of Daring's strokes increased and Cerise arched her hips up to meet his every time, never missing a beat. He reclaimed her mouth by way of his tongue and their tongues danced and curled together still in time within this new frenzied rhythm._

" _D-D...Daring!" The wave of orgasm hit Cerise._

_While Daring wanted to hold out just a bit longer, he came right along with Cerise and leaned down to kiss her fiercely as not to scream to the heavens in this moment of ecstasy._

 

* * *

 

“OH…RIGHT THERE, DARING…RIGHT THERE!"

"CERISE...YES, YES! CERISE...C-CERISE..."

 

Similar dialogue kept on for the next few minutes and Dexter came to the conclusion that there was no way he was getting any sleep tonight. Not with the 'chorus of screams' coming from down the hall, anyway. On the bright side, Raven had her Mirrorpad and headphones. Thus, she’d be able to sleep. Hopefully, morning would come sooner than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some Derise smut. And that whole 'Daring was with someone before' is just a head-canon I have. Clearly, I made up 'Contraception Potions' and come on, they're in a fairytale world with magic and stuff, roll with it. An apothecary is basically a pharmacy, it can also be used to mean 'someone who sells/makes drugs' but, I'm not using it that way here, just wanted to clear that up with anyone who isn't familiar with the multiple definitions or the word. I in no way hate Apple but, I kind of see her getting in tune with being evil, if you've seen the 'Class Confusion' episode of EAH you'll know what I mean (I'm more leaning towards the end of that episode anyway). Also, I may have to write a separate Daring/Cerise fic that explains the little story I have made up about their courtship but, I don't know right now. Either way, I hope this chapter can hold you all over until I'm free again and don't you worry your pretty little heads, Dexter and Raven get some love next chapter *wink wink*.


End file.
